Various types of sleeves have been used to cover the blades of implements such as knives or the like including sleeves which have included cooperating, interconnected sections. Although these sleeves have been satisfactory, there remains a need for a sleeve in which the cooperating sections can be easily and quickly interconnected and assembled at either the point of manufacture or the point of purchase.